Human-Neko RPG
Basically, this is the same universe using the theory, what if the RPG warriors turned into humans? This is Free to RP in, as long as you stay clean and you have your characters stay together and on topic. Run by Violet. RPG Center Richtofen absentmindedly crossed the DawnClan border, so he could sit by the edge of the river. He was dazed due to effects of an explosion in the lab, and he needed a place to just sit and think, and for him, the river was the best place. He sat down on the murky sand at the edge, whistling a small tune to himself while snacking on a roasted rat. Life was beautiful for Richtofen. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are they already human?) Mai and Izac boredly sat on the border of their Clan, chatting about nothing in paticular. Aspen(Talk) 01:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah. XD. Most of it takes place near DawnClan and Crystal Cave.) Richtofen watched the fish ripple nearby, when a flash of white caught his eye. He turned around, to see his daughter, Gemkit, in a pretty purple dress with white polka dots. "Daddy!" she squealed, and ran up to him, giving him a huge huge. He gave one back. "Vhat are you doing zo far from camp, sveetheart?" he murmured, tussling her hair gently. He kissed her forehead. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- A very random Dovedawn ran past Richtofen, shouting "I AM A BANANA!" before tripping.♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 01:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar sat on the ground, running a hand through her pale brown and white hair, deep green eyes narrowing with a sigh. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 01:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) {C} ---- Richtofen had quickly aimed a throwing knife, but when he realised it was his best friend's daughter, he sighed and put it down. "You should get back to camp-ve don't vant Himeheart worrying." Richtofen softly whispered to his daughter. "Awwww, but I wanna spend time with you!" Gemkit complained. "Vell, I vill be back later, deal?" he replied softly. Gemkit hesitated. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- (Kk then they are at the DawnClan border instead XD) "I'm bored...." Mai squealed. "No you arent..." Izac grumbled. "Yes I am!" Mai growled. Izac rolled his eyes. "No you arent." he said and stood up. He held out his hand. Mai took it and he pulled her up. He then held on to her hand and ran across the DawnClan border with her, the 19 cuts all up his arms not bloody as they normally where. Aspen(Talk) 01:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar stood up, and turned her head to see Richtofen. "Hello." she said, nodding curlty. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- The two teenagers ran, hand in hand until they saw Richtofen and Burrstar. Izac and Mai then slowed down and hid themselves behind a tree. Izac placed one finger over his mouth, signaling Mai to stay silent, and he ran his fingers through his black hair. Aspen(Talk) 02:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, zorry, she vandered from camp and to my territory, I decided to return her." he apologized. He had already been standing up when Burrstar had come. Gemkit pouted and sulked over to Burrstar. "I hate to be a bozzer." he added. "Awwww, but I haven't seen papa since I was a moon old." she complained quietly. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't say anything. You can stay with her." Burrstar said with a soft chuckle, shivering in her pale cream sweater. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Burrstar~!" Phoenixfeather called, running up to her leader. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar waved in greeting, green eyes bright. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather appeared beside Burrstar with a surprized expression. Her ice-blue-and-silver hair was extra shiny this morning. "Ah, Richtofen. Haven't seen you for moons. How is your lab tests?" she asked curiously. "Zhere vas an explosion zis morning because of Dempshey's lack of brains." Richtofen replied honestly, pulling off his glove to reveal severe burn marks. He quickly hid it away. "But I vill be fine. I vas ze only one injured, better me zan anyone else. How is DawnClan, Burrstar? Icefeather?" Richtofen asked. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar sighed. "I don't even know anymore." she said, head in her hands. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I found two guys passed out on our territory!" Phoenixfeather reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG